


Having A Bad Time

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nathaniel Kurtzberg Has Bipolar Disorder, Nathaniel Kurtzberg centered, OOC Kim, chapter 2 has, sorry I needed an antagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Nathaniel accidentally snapped at Alix today.And along with overhearing some of his classmates' thoughts, today wasn't shaping out to be good...
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 22
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kim's kinda an asshole in here but I needed an antag sorry yall 😔

Waking up that day, he could already tell it was going to be a bad one.

Nathaniel dealt with it well though. At least until class let out for lunch.

Alix was near him, teasing him about some silly stuff, "Hey, you slept through the entire class! Marc keeping you up at night?"

Nathaniel blushed, not responding, focusing on packing up his stuff.

Alix made a bunch of kissing noises, "Is that what you heard all night?"

The first sign of irritation appeared in Nathaniel's mind.

'Maybe I should tell her to stop her teasing,' He idly thought as she continued in the background. 'No, don't do that. You're just being sensitive.'

"The plot twist is that at the end of everything, Marc's only with you for your art," Alix snickered.

And the last of his self control broke.

"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" He snapped.

Alix stood there in shock. The rest of the class grew quiet near the front.

Nathaniel quickly scooped up his bag, rushing past everyone and out the door. He didn't stop walking until he reached the outside of the school, circling around to the side of the staircase. Nathaniel dropped down onto the grass, folding up his legs to his chest.

He didn't want to move. 

She was going to be mad at him.

She was going to hate him.

_You dumb bitch, why would you do that?!  
_

Nathaniel took a shaky breath, curling up tighter, shutting his eyes.

When he opened them again, it seemed time had passed. Did he fall asleep? With a quick glance at his phone, he realized he only had five minutes to get to class before it started.

Guess he was skipping lunch. Wouldn't be the first time.

* * *

Juleka stared idly at the two athletic kids whilst they chatted, walking into the classroom, the last two to enter. Alix bit her lip, staring behind her.

"What's up?" Kim asked, "You look concerned."

"I haven't seen Nath since he left."

Juleka turned backwards to Nathaniel's seat. Alix was right. He wasn't there. Did she really not notice? 

"Nathaniel?" Kim sighed, "Alix, chill. Honestly, I don't get why you're still friends with him."

Alix whipped her head around, glaring at the taller male, "What?"

"Yeah, like most people in our class already avoid him." Alix turned to the rest of the class for their reactions. The entire class besides the art club and Alya and Adrien sheepishly shrugged.

Alya looked confused, "Wait, why?"

"He blows a fuse like that every time someone becomes friends with him," Kim explained, "Eventually, it just became easier to avoid them to stop them." 

Alix pondered something for a moment, "He's never done that around me."  
  
  


"Probably holding himself back so he doesn't lose another friend," Kim shrugged, "But it happened anyways, so what good did it really do?" He looked down at Alix, "You're not seriously gonna continue to be his friend, right? We don't want one of his outbursts to cause an akuma."

As Alix geared herself up to chew his ass out, she was interrupted by a text notification from her phone. 

"Who is it?" Kim asked.

"Nath. He said he's feeling sick so he's not returning for the rest of the day and to tell Mrs. Bustier for him." Alix turned to Kim to mouth him off. 

It seemed only Juleka noticed the redhead stepping back from the doorway, wiping his eyes, and walking away.

* * *

Nathaniel threw his bag onto his bed. He was really lucky he basically lived alone, what with his dad almost always being on a business trip.

He settled himself at his desk. Drawing would take his mind off things. 

Nathaniel grabbed a pen and picked up a sheet of paper. He doodled on it, not really thinking about it.

_He's right, you know._

Nathaniel paused, biting his lip.

_Don't think about it. Keep drawing._

_You shouldn't have friends. You only make them feel bad._

At this point, Nathaniel stood up, walking to the bathroom. Maybe splashing some water on his face would make the thoughts go away.

He walked in, staring at his face in the mirror. He could already see the tear streaks.

_Alix should follow Kim’s advice. You’re only burdening her._

_Why would she ever want to be friends with you?_

_You thought she cared? What a joke._

Nathaniel slid against the wall down to the ground, curling up into a ball.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shutupshutupshutupshutup."

_What they were saying in the classroom was extremely justified._

**_Evillustrator, I am Hawkmoth. I can grant you your old powers._ **

_Do you want to try and keep her as your friend ?_

_How selfish._

His hands reached up to grip his hair in a death grip to attempt to keep him grounded.

**_Hey._ **

_Don't guilt her into staying._

**_Evillustrator, your classmates don't care about you._ **

Nathaniel dryly laughed, "I know."

**_HEY!_ **

Nathaniel jolted out of his curled up position.

_Why are they so loud today?_

_**...Are you going to accept the deal?** _

Deal? What deal?

He glanced down at the pen, noticing that it was now purple and black.

Oh...Oh shit.

A sudden jolt of pain shot through his head.

His hand jolted upwards to clutch at his head.

Nathaniel forced himself to stand.

_Don't get akumatized._

_You're just overreacting._

_How pathetic are you that Hawkmoth goes after you again?_

He stumbled his way back to his room.

Each move he made brought him agony.

...He probably deserved it after what happened with Alix.

**_Accept the deal Evillustrator. The pain will go away._ **

_You wouldn’t want to become a burden to Ladybug and Chat Noir._

_That’s even more people that have to deal with you._

_That's a pretty bad fate for someone._

Nathaniel pulled out a jar from his desk, dropping the pen into it. With shaky steps, he stepped outside onto the balcony. He gently placed the jar down.

After stepping inside and closing the balcony door, Nathaniel collapsed into his bed, shutting his eyes, sleeping the pain of the day away.

In his perfect dream world, they wouldn't have opened again.


	2. Adding the Comfort

Nathaniel waited outside the school for his (former?) friend to show up. He had arrived thirty minutes early. He had wanted ample time for their discussion to happen, in case it took longer than expected. Really, it shouldn't too long to get it over and done with, but it was a precaution. 

Alix appeared only ten minutes after he arrived. She came in walking with Kim, joking about something.

"A-Alix, can I talk to you?" Nathaniel walked up to the pair.

"Oh, yeah!" 

Kim mouthed a question to Alix who glared at him. Nathaniel waited for the interaction to be over before bringing Alix around to the back of the school.

He fiddled with his hands whilst she stared at him, "I-I'm sorry. I really wanted to say that."

"Hey, no skin off my back."

"You can stop hanging out with me."

Alix made a small noise of confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I- Uh, y-you don't have to act like that," He turned to leave, "I get it."

Alix caught him by the wrist as soon as he started walking away, "No, what the fuck do you mean?"

He didn't turn around, "I...I heard you and Kim talking in the classroom yesterday." His body shook a little. "You can just say you don't want to be fri-"

Alix moved her hands to his shoulders, turning him around, "Okay, you obviously left early. I don't want to stop being friends with you."

He looked away, raising his shoulders to hide in them, "There's no need for pity."

"There _is_ no pity. I want to keep being friends. That’s it. There’s nothing more," She tilted his head to stare him in the eyes. 

Nathaniel sniffled, "Welcome back to episode ten of  wondering if my tears are justified or it’s the bipolar disorder talking."

"...Bipolar?"

He laughed, reaching up a hand to wipe his tears away, "Shit." The tears still continued running despite his best efforts to hide them, "I, uh, have bipolar disorder. Please," His voice dropped to a whisper, "Don't revoke your friendship?"

"Of course not," She whispered back. 

His body shook harder, tears falling faster, "Thank you."  


Alix caught his body as his legs gave out, slowly lowering both of their bodies to the ground. Nathaniel reached up, grasping at her shoulders as he cried into them.

She held him there, letting him get his emotions out. Internally, she thanked the fact she wore black clothes that day.

Alix turned to look down at him after a minute. He seemed to have passed out. 

Okay then. 

She gathered him in her arms, quickly strolling to the nurse's office. Luckily, no one was looking at them as she walked.  The nurse looked up as Alix pushed open the door with her foot.

"Can he rest here?"

* * *

Nathaniel blinked open his eyes, rising upwards from the bed.

He was in the nurse's office? 

Oh, he probably fell asleep while he cried on Alix's shoulder.

Wait, where was Alix? Or the nurse for that matter?

Coincidentally, Alix opened the door as soon as he thought that.

"Oh, hey, you're awake."

"Where's the nurse?"

"She went to get her lunch from the teacher's lounge."

"What time is it?"

"Lunch time just started."

Nathaniel paled at that. Combined with yesterday, that was an entire school day he missed. 

Alix walked up to him, "Chill, I got notes from yesterday and today."

He breathed a sigh of relief at that, "Thanks."

"Of course." She glanced at the doorway, "Want to get some food?"

Nathaniel smiled, swinging his legs over the side of the bed he was on, "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some comfort for the hurt from the first chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a play on another Nath has bipolar fic I have (Having A Good Time)


End file.
